The Black Butterfly
by Invernosa
Summary: After being injured on the battlefield the young general found himself in the care of a girl fearless and heartbroken, like a beautiful butterfly she had landed in his garden captivated by his kindness, waiting for a new transformation for her life.


_Avatar: The Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon_

* * *

**The Black Butterfly**

Beta Reader Kagome Juh

* * *

How could he do this to her?

Asami, beyond disappointed with Hiroshi's attitude of standing on the same side of the enemy in the war – why him, who was the remnant of the family she had? -, still had to face the harsh reality that Mako was also leaving her for Korra. It had become obvious by the firebender's behavior that he was in love with the Avatar, devoting his every moment to be in her company after she had escaped from the Tarrlok's hideout.

He even had decided to help her go after Amon while the rest of the group moved to the mountains, just when the Army of the United Forces, led by General Iroh, had been defeated and they managed to establish after a very cost a camp underground waiting for reinforcements (something that was only possible because of the people who remained neutral in the fight, opting for refuge and for isolation from the big city), at that time most of them had already collected themselves in their tents and makeshift dwellings.

The girl knew it was late at night, but she needed to occupy her mind without being with disturbing thoughts that prevented her of having a peaceful sleep, so she filled a bucket with clean water and grabbed a towel and new bands, determined to go straight to the tent of General Iroh, noting due to the oil lamp that he was still awake - perhaps he was as sleepless as she was.

_- Excuse me - _Asami looked to him analyzing the map of Republic City, probably planning any combat tactics for an emergency, and waited until he lifted his focused eyes of pure liquid amber to her, carefully folding the letter and keeping it safely in the inside pocket of his officer's uniform _- I thought you could need some help to change the bandages._

_- It is very kind of you - _Iroh was succinct, slowly undoing the buttons of his red jacket with the army's badges while he saw Asami divert her eyes, giving him some privacy to undress. After depositing the clothing that had one arm ripped off on the back of a chair, only staying with the white tank top he wore underneath, Iroh sat on the bed waiting for her.

Asami promptly dragged the same chair until it was in front of the General, putting the bucket on the floor next to her feet and starting the process of unwinding the bandage on his left arm. He had very pronounced muscles and his pale skin was speckled with flecks of birth, but despite noticing all those minutiae, her focus remained on the burn injury that the man had suffered during the Amon's ambush, which destroyed his troops.

_- The aspect improved greatly after Korra used her healing ability with water to treat it, but it still isn't completely healed - _Asami diagnosed, cleaning the wound in a smooth gesture with the white dampened towel_ - I cannot do the same as her, but I have my tricks – _she told with humor, showing the small container with ointment that she withdrew from her coat's pocket, the girl applied the paste gently, focusing on what she was doing.

-_ I like your method_ - he smiled heartfelt.

- _Will not leave scars_ - she smiled too, meeting his absorbed look in the way, in a impulse she saw him put a strand of black hair fallen in front of her beautiful face behind of her little ear, making the girl blush slightly with the sudden contact full of kindness.

- _They told me about your story, about what happened to your father_ – Iroh retracted his hand but kept the eye contact with her _- You're a brave girl, I can imagine how was needed some bravery to face him and defend your principles, I admire this._

_- I just did what was right and necessary_ - Asami replied, finishing to bandaging him again. Her service had ended - _And I still find myself thinking how much I wish that I had not... Needed to do it._

_- Don't blame yourself - _Iroh stroked the satiny skin of her chin, lifting her face to make the girl look in his eyes anew, once she had been crestfallen - _Sorry, now I realize how sensitive this matter is to you, it was indelicate of me, but you have friends who are here to comfort you _- and after pondering for a moment staring at her emerald irises, now without the same brightness of yore, he allowed himself to continue – I am_ here_ – Iroh emphasized - _And it'll all go back to be how it was before, and if not, will change for better._

_- I like the way you face the circumstances_ - the girl picked up the bucket and the towel - _Gives me hope. Maybe now I can sleep at least a little_.

- _We will leave early to the mountains_ - he agreed with a nod, however when he saw her leaving his tent he felt compelled to hold the female elbow, wishing her company for just one more moment. Her wavy black hair slipped on his perfectly shaved face, leaving a trail of perfume when the young lady turned, surprised with his unexpected attitude - _Thank you Asami. Dream with freedom, tomorrow it will be ours._

The girl offered him a grateful smile with her red lips, the short proximity making her give in to his charms and land a prolonged kiss on the corner of his mouth, leaving behind a brand and also a static General, staring for a long time for the back of her delineated silhouette, watching she go away without looking back. After that night, Mako's farewell in the next day was much more flexible and less painful.

Her life was really changing. For better.

* * *

**N/A:** this fanfic is a reference to episode 11 - Skeletons in the Closet, Book of Air. Did you liked it? Did you want more?


End file.
